Love is Stronger Than The Moon
by waitingformysnowday
Summary: it's been over a few years since Pitch disapeared and the children of the world has never experienced so much peace and happiness. Soon enough, Jack andd Tooth falls in love with one another. But when Man in the Moon forbids their relationship, everything goes downhill for them until a special spirit gives them a wish.
1. The Peace

The Guardians have never experienced such peace and quiet.

North's globe has never glow brighter.

Sleep has never been as restful.

And the children of the earth has never been so much light hearted and innocent.

The Guardians where relieved to have the great peace. All those years of constant look out for Pitch has been very tiring and they deserve the rest.

North invented more than a dozen different toys. Bunnymund had filled his eggs with the tastiest chocolates to make up for last Easter. And the Sandman had more time for his short naps (He doesn't really need sleep but he just likes doing it.). And Tooth could finally work in the field and spend more time with each child- fluffing their pillows and pulling up their blankets- other than taking the tooth and rushing for the next child.

Everyone was happy except Jack. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his fellow guardians but he didn't have anything to do. He has grown closer to his friends and he was genuinely sad when they all went by their normal ways and separated.

In the first few weeks, Jack hung out with Jamie and used his ice and wind powers to make it snow for almost 2 weeks and suspended classes. But it wasn't just class suspension that his intense snow caused. There was a lot of commotion and damages in Burgess so Jamie forced him to stop.

Now Jack was plain bored. It was the middle of Summer and he stayed in the North Pole, bugging each of the yetis.

"It's a bit too Easter-ish, don't you think? Paint it red." Jack told a yeti painting a toy robot.

Before the yeti could respond, North yelled "Jack, come here!"

Jack smirked at the yeti and went opened the door to North's office.

He felt something hard hit the door and on the floor he saw a broken train made of ice.

North was rubbing his forehead.

"oops." Jack said but can't help but smile.

"Jack… please go…"

Jack's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, I really am I-"

"Please, Jack. I have work. Don't take it wrong way but-"

"I'll go, don't worry." Jack said, slowly turning around.

"Jack?" North called

"hmm, what?" Jack asked

"Why don't you go to Tooth Palace?"

Jack couldn't help but blush "why-why would I want to go there- not that I don't like her, I like her very much- I mean." Jack stuttered

North smiled "Go to her." He said patting his back.

Jack nodded and walked out. He passed a dozen of yetis who eyed him angrily.

Jack raised his hands "Don't worry, I won't do anything!"

The yetis rolled their eyes and continued work.

Jack spotted the yeti that was holding a blue robot and was currently painting it red.

Jack couldn't resist "Now that I look at it, it looks better blue."

The yeti started yelling at Jack and shaking his fists at him.

Jack chuckled and flew out the window, knocking small toys off the tables.


	2. The Love

Wow, so many views in such a short time! I wasn't really expecting this… wow! This website is magical!

Anyhow, I was very used to Wattpad and there aren't a lot of ROTG fans there.

Ok, continue reading, I hope it doesn't suck, I'm honestly nervous I think you might hate it, or not, whatever, just continue.

Tooth was in her palace, looking through some memories of children. When she was out, see noticed a few children sad and just plain negative so she immediately opened their teeth box as soon as she got to her palace to help them remember. That was the main reason why they collect teeth, to help kids when they grow up. Help them remember what's important and help them stay pure and innocent for as long as possible.

Tooth felt a cold wind. She looked back and saw Jack Frost.

She couldn't help but smile. She fixed her feathers and said "hey, Jack. What brings you here?"

Jack placed his staff over his shoulders. "Nothing much. North kicked me out of his workshop."

"huh, not really surprised." Tooth said, standing in front of him.

"You should really let them work. Christmas is coming."

"Yeah, In like, 6 months."

"yeah, but… you know North…"

"What about you? Why are you not as busy as the others?"

"I've got a gazillion mini mes. They like doing the work."

Jack sighed and sat down on the ledge of the suspended marble column they were on. "Why don't I have my own place? This is unfair; all you guys have a place to work and stay while I have… nothing."

Tooth sat beside him "Sandman doesn't have a place."

"Yes he does. He owns a whole island!"

"He does? Wow. I didn't know that."

Jack smirked "You haven't been out much, have you? And it never occurred to you where Sandy stays?"

"I think I asked him before but I couldn't really read his pictures very well."

They both laughed and Tooth rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack was caught off guard. He wasn't really used to spend time alone with someone. He mostly spent time with the yetis or the children but other than that, he is all alone.

There was a long silence and Tooth asked "how's Jamie?"

"old." Jack said sadly.

"what?"

"He's growing up. He spends like, 10 hours in school or something. And when he's not in school, he does work that the school gave him. Con you believe that? It's bad enough the school is making him spend most of his time in there, now they're giving him work in his free time? Who does that?!"

"School." Tooth replied bluntly. "Wait until Jamie reaches College. He'll live in the school he's studying in. It's called dorm."

"By that time, he'll probably stop believing in me."

Tooth looked at Jack. Jack gaze was very far away. She knew Jack was very close to Jamie. She knew he didn't want to lose the first person to believe in him in over 300 years.

"Jamie will never forget you. I high doubt anyone who met you will ever forget you." Tooth said

Jack looked at her and smiled "Same goes for you."

They stared at each other for a long time, getting lost in each other's eyes.

They were slowly drawing closer and they were about to kiss when Tooth blinked and backed away.

Jack blinked and said "I-um. Sorry-I...Oh come on! I know we like each other can we at least have a kiss?!"

Tooth blinked and said "Was I that obvious… that I had a crush on you?"

"From the very beginning."

"Do the others know?"

"Not really… I don't think so."

"And do you like me back?"

"I was about to kiss you. What do you think?" Jack smiled at her but Tooth wasn't looking at him.

"Jack, I… I don't think we should be together."

Jack's smile disappeared "why not?"

"Because we aren't like normal people. We don't eat, we don't sleep and you… you're already dead. There's no future for us."

"I honestly don't care right now… Can we at least…try?"

Tooth looked up at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Jack was taking off guard again and he didn't realize what happened until it was over. "

"we can try." Tooth agreed and scooted closer to him. Jack rested his head on hers and placed his arm around Tooth.

"I wonder how the others will react." Tooth asked.

"It's pretty predictable, now that I think of it. I think Sandman will be happy, Bunnymund will be surprised, and North will be ecstatic."

Tooth frowned "No… I think Sandman will be ok with it, Bunnymund will be surprised and North will be angry."

Jack smirked "wanna bet?"

"We don't have any money."

"Oh right… well, um… whoever wins can… punch the loser on the arm."

Tooth smiled "alright, fine."


	3. The Gifts

**I AM NOT SURE IF SOMEONE ALREADY INVENTED COMET BECAUSE I THINK I ALREADY SAW HER NAME SOMEWHERE IN THIS WEBSITE SO, COMET IS ****NOT MINE****. I DID NOT INVENT HER. SOME OTHER BRILLIANT PERSON DID. **

One Year Later

Jack was talking to Sophie-Jamie's younger sister. Sophie was already 12 but she grew up as a rebel. She didn't like work or school and spent most of her time with Jack. She's still very much young at heart and tried to drag Jamie with her to play with her and Jack but he often has work to do.

Today, Jack and Sophie were climbing trees- since Jack couldn't make it snow or it will be all over international television because it's in the middle of May.

"Jack, that's not fair! You can fly!" Sophie yelled a few feet below Jack.

"I'm not flying, I swear." Jack said

"Yeah right, you cheat in everything we do!"

Jack chuckled and helped her to the very top of the tree.

They sat on the thickest branch on the top and Sophie pulled out two very squished sandwiches from her pocket.

"What is that?" Jack asked

"Sandwiches."

"Are you sure?"

Sophie rolled her green eyes "yes, I made it. Do you want one?"

"uh… no thanks."

Sophie started eating her sandwiches.

"Are you forgetting something?" Sophie asked

"…nope I'm good."

Sophie punched the spirit on his arm.

"Ouch! What?!"

"Isn't today you and Tooth's anniversary?"

"How did you know Tooth and I are together?"

"You talk about it every time we meet."

"I do? ... Wow, I didn't know that."

Sophie sighed "and aren't you going to _give_ her a gift?"

"No, do I have to?"

"Yes!" Sophie exasperated

"Oh, really? But what do I give her?"

"Dunno. Something nice and pretty I guess. What does she like?"

"Teeth. Pearly white teeth."

"No, you can't give her teeth. That's just weird… can't you give her an ice sculpture? One that never melts?"

"Oh yeah, that would be pretty cool."

"Mhmm…"

Jack waited patiently for Sophie to finish her sandwich.

"Okay, how do we get down?"

"Fly down, duh."

"I can't fly. Remember?" Sophie said, pretty annoyed.

"Fine, we'll both climb down." Jack said annoyed.

"Alright, you go first, so if I fall you can catch me."

"Why did we even climb this tree anyway?"

"Because it's fun, now start moving."

Jack and Sophie then slowly started to climb down the tree.

Over the years, Tooth had made a few friends other than Jack and the guardians. She met Comet- the one who keeps wishes and grants a few of them. She also met Winter. Winter was one of the four daughters of Mother Nature and Father Time. She was fun loving and was the opposite of her sisters- Autumn, Spring, and Summer. Winter keeps herself hidden from Jack; she knows him but he doesn't know she even existed. Together, they cause the biggest blizzards. There was once a time when she was covering a place with extra snow but she didn't realize Jack was there too, giving it all he got so it ends up with Jack taking all the credit for it and being hated by the Easter Bunny. Yup, this is the Blizzard of '68. Winter still feels guilty about it but, hey! It was an accident. She honestly respects Easter Sunday but Jack doesn't seem to.

Today, Comet, Winter and Tooth were talking to one another. They were in the winter portion of the garden of Winter's family's castle.

Their family's castle is huge! And so is their garden. The garden was divided into four sections. The first one was summer, then autumn, then spring, then winter.

"So, this kid wishes for her brother to disappear!" Comet said

"Wow, really? Did you grant it?" Winter asked.

"Not really. I'm going to make her brother disappear for about 1 month so the girl could experience life without her brother and she would want her back. She learns her lesson and everyone goes home happy, right?"

"Why 1 month?" Tooth asked

"I don't know. It's just like that. I think it's a time limit for every enchantment I make."

"Speaking of important dates-"Winter started

"We're not talking about important dates." Comet said

Winter stared at her and continued "Speaking of important dates, isn't today Jack your anniversary?"

"Yeah, I got him a gift." Tooth said

"Really? What is it?" Comet eagerly asked

"Emma's memories. It's pretty cool, see." Tooth pulled out a small box; it was much decorated and had an intricate design and inside, on a red velvet pillow, was a small tooth.

"I fixed Emma's memories so all of her happiest memories of Jack would all fit in this tooth."

"Who's Emma?" Comet asked

"Jack's little sister." Tooth answered frankly.

"Oh, really? Jack had a sister? Aww, that's so precious." Winter said, staring the tooth.

"There's more to him than you think" Tooth said, smiling at the thought of Jack.

Comet and Winter smiled at each other and Winter said "go ahead, Tooth."

"Where?"

"To the North Pole, to start your anniversary party and surprise the other Guardians. I can't believe they still don't know after one year." Comet said.

"Alright then." Tooth stood up. "And thanks for the support, guys."

"No problemo. Now go ahead. Don't keep true love waiting." Comet said

Tooth smiled at her newfound friends and headed for the North Pole.


	4. The Moon

"What?! You two are _together?!" _Bunnymund cried

"That's not right! We're not allowed to have relationship!" North said angrily.

Sandman just nodded and had a picture and expression that said _eh… it's alright, I guess._

Tooth looked at Jack and punched him in the arm.

"I win!" she said gleefully.

"That's not the point, mate. This is not… normal."

"Well, can't we just try?" Jack asked.

"Why do it?" North asked "You don't have future. You can't get married, you can't buy a house, and you cannot grow old together. We're not like normal people. We're much more than that."

He eyed Jack and Tooth and said "We are Guardian."

Tooth sighed "Tell me again why is this not allowed."

"It's just not, mate."Bunnymund said

Jack looked at them. "Well, is it in the book?"

"no." North admitted.

"And did the man in the moon forbid it?"

"no… not yet." Bunnymund said

"See, this is allowed! Why are you guys against us?" Jack asked.

"Because… it's just not supposed to be." North said

Tooth and Jack looked at one another. Tooth saw the determination in his eyes. She knew he won't give up without a fight.

Suddenly, there was a bright light shining down on Tooth and Jack.

Everyone looked up and there was the moon- The Man in the Moon- shining through the a window just for him and his light didn't feel very comforting.

"Man in Moon!" North said "It's been a while! Everything is going great!" North was obviously trying to hide the fear in his voice. North was very afraid of disappointing MiM.

The light remained on Tooth and Jack. Jack grabbed Tooth's hand and raised it high in the air for everyone to see.

The other guardians looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"Jack…" Tooth started.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Jack assured her.

"We're together and you can't stop us! You owe me! You left me blank for 300 years!" Jack yelled at the moon.

The light grew brighter and brighter until it was so bright everyone shielded their eyes.

Then, there was a loud explosion and the light was gone, and so was the moon.

There wasn't any damage at all and everything was still in the place they were before MiM came. The only thing that changed was that Tooth and Jack wasn't holding hands.

"What happened mate?" Bunnymund asked

"I guess he agreed to us." Jack told Tooth.

Tooth smiled at him and started to hug him. But before she could touch him, there was a stinging pain and she pushed him back.

Their smiles disappeared. They try to grab each other's hands but there was the pain again.

"Or not." North said

"what's… what's happening." Tooth asked

She tried to touch Jack's arm again but there was the pain. She forced her hand down but she touched a force field and the pain doubled and she was thrown backwards and landed beside Sandy

"Tooth!" Jack yelled.

Sandy immediately helped Tooth up but when they touched, there was the pain. They both jerked backwards.

"Is it on all of us?" North asked touching Bunnymund on the arm.

"No, mate. It's only on Jack and Tooth. They could never touch any other person, ever." Bunnymund said gravely.

Jack and Tooth looked at each other. Jack saw that Tooth was on the verge of tears. This curse was caused by him. He really had to stand up to MiM.

"Tooth, I'm… I'm sorry…" jack tried.

Tooth pursed her lips and flew away.

"Tooth, wait!" Jack cried but Tooth was already gone.

"Jack."

Jack turned around to see North.

North could tell that the young spirit was desperate but he had to go by with what MiM wants.

"Leave her alone. You cannot do anything but upset her more."

Jack was genuinely hurt. He looked at the guardians one by one but they wouldn't meet his eyes.

Jack straightened himself up. "Fine, then. _Don't_ help me. And I always thought you'de be here for me."

He flew away as fast as he could, leaving traces of Frost on the floor of North's workshop. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He needed someone to comfort him and the first person to come into his mind was Jamie Bennet.


	5. The Wish

Jack caught Jamie walking on the sidewalk in their neighborhood. Jack landed in front of him "Jamie!"

Jamie jumped backwards "oh, Jack. It's just you."

"Jamie, I need your help!"

"Jack, not know I'm kinda busy."

Jack blinked, staring at his best friend.

"What?!" Jamie asked, annoyed.

"I know you have lots of work but you never said it straight like that to my face… And why aren't you joining Sophie and me? You're missing out on all the fun!"

"Jack, I don't have time for fun."

Jack stared at Jamie again. How could he say that?!

"Jack, don't look at me like that. I'm not the kid I used to be. I'm in _High school!_ I have work and exams. I have to grow up. But I guess you never did."

Jack was deeply hurt. His friend, his very _first _friend, said he didn't have time for him. Why was he receiving this much hate in one day. It was better when he was all alone.

Jamie sighed "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to."

Jamie strode right through Jack.

Jack's eyes widened and he staggered forward, hugging his stomach and breathing heavily. He hated getting walked through. It was very unpleasant and it reminds him that he was invisible to most people.

"Jamie, wait." Jack called but Jamie didn't even glance back at him.

Jack sat down on the sidewalk and it started to get colder. Every time Jack was depressed or sad, it would snow. But since it's May, it only rained. It started drizzling and grew worse in a few minutes. Jack wore his hood -which he also does when he's depressed- which only froze every raindrop that hit him.

Soon he felt the rain stop. He looked up to see the familiar face of Sophie, holding up an umbrella.

"Hey, frostbite. You okay?"

Jack thought for a few moments. Usually, he would hide his emotions right now but Sophie was very close to him and if he wouldn't let his emotions flow, he feels like he might explode.

"No. everything went wrong."

Sophie sat beside jack and said "well…? Go ahead and tell me all about it."

"It's kind of a long story."

"Frost, if you won't talk about it, you won't feel any better."

Sophie placed her hand on his but felt a stinging pain on her hand. Sophie's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, I kinda have a curse on me that stops me from touching other people.

Sophie nodded. "

Jack placed his hand in his pocket and touched something hard.

He pulled it out and there was a locket made out of special ice, one that does not feel very cold and never melts. Jack opened it and inside was a small picture of Tooth carved from the special ice. It was the locket he was supposed to give to Tooth. He forgot all about it.

"Wow." Sophie said "Is that…?"

Jack nodded "It's my gift to her."

"It's beautiful, Jack." Sophie marveled.

Jack smiled at her friend and started telling his story starting from the Guardian's reaction up to his meeting with Jamie. Sophie was patient and listened to Jack's full story.

"Huh, seems like you had a pretty rough day."

"You think."

Sophie chuckled and Jack smiled.

"There!" Sophie snapped "That's the Jack I know! Now stop being so sad, come on, I'll make you some lemonade to cheer you up."

"I don't drink and I don't like lemonade."

"But I do! Come on, I'll race you to my house!"

Sophie jumped up and started running home. Jack stood up and smiled to himself. The rain stopped and jack removed his hood. He was feeling better now.

Jack had lost everything- his companions, his Best friend, and the person he loved the most. He even lost the freedom to have any physical contact with others but for now, he completely forgot about it thanks to Sophie. Even after everything, she was still there for him and that is one of the qualities Jack loved about her.

Tooth was silently crying in her palace being comforted by her two best friends. Comet and Winter waited for her to calm down before they talked.

"I'm really sorry, I really am, but I don't want me anniversary gift to go to waste." Comet said.

Winter hit her in the arm "Now is not the time to remind her of the anniversary."

"Trust me." Comet said.

Tooth dried her tears and received her gift. It was a small box- as big as a bow for a ring- with a tiny bow on top.

Tooth opened it and inside was a ball as big as a marble but it shined so bright that Tooth had to shield her eyes.

"It's a wish." Comet said

The words rang in Tooth's ears "a wish?"

"Mhmm." Comet replied "That's your very own star. Wishes only get granted if they are branded in a star so you, my friend can wish for anything you want."

Tooth stared at the star and so did Winter. "Can I wish for the curse to disappear?"

"Hmm… only for 1 month."

"Okay, how about for people to accept jack and me's relationship?"

"Can't bend the will of others, sorry…but, I can give you a month."

"You're so lousy Comet-"Winter started.

"Hey, I'm not yet done... a month of being a human."


	6. The Star

**I am sorry for making Jamie a jerk. I just needed to make the story happen after a few good years and Jamie should be grown up by then and it's kinda weird to see a teen still playing with toys and roughing around (But I still do) and every kid has to grow up, right? That's why it sucks to stay young forever and see your friends grow old. And I needed to give Jack a very bad day so that it show just how good a Sophie is at cheering people up. **

**And thanks for making it this far. I really appreciate it and I hope you don't think the story is suckish or anything. Ok then, continue.**

"This is genius!" Tooth cried. "This is _amazing_! It's just what we need; a month of being normal."

Winter and Comet smiled at each other. "You can appreciate it later, right now, let's go get your boyfriend."

Tooth smiled at them and flew off. "Come on!"

She didn't stop to look if her friends followed her. This is what Jack and she has wanted ever since they got together. To get away from everything and get together even if it's only for one month.

She found Jack talking to Sophie. They were both under a big umbrella on the ground, trying to escape the summer heat and stay outdoors at the same time. It's been a while since she saw Sophie. She has grown so much the last time Tooth saw her.

"Jack!" She yelled.

Jack and Sophie looked up at her. Jack's eyes were full of emotions. At first he was incredibly happy because she was here, but then he remembered his curse and became very much sad and suddenly nervous about what the guardians or MiM might think if they found out that they were together.

"Pretty!" Sophie said, admiring Tooth.

Tooth smiled. It was just like the first time they met. "Hey Sophie. It's been a while."

"Yeah, like two years!" She squealed.

Soon, Comet and Winter came in.

"Wow, is this Jack Frost? He's Hot!"

Everyone stared at her.

"What?! He is!"

Jack looked down. He would probably blush right now if he was alive.

"Yeah he is." Winter said

"Yes. Totally." Sophie agreed.

"Guys, stop it. We're here for the wish." Tooth said and faced Jack "Comet got me the best anniversary gift."

Jack was pretty confused but Tooth wanted to surprise him.

Tooth brought out her box and opened it. The star seemed to glow brighter.

Tooth blinked and carefully picked it up, letting the box drop on the floor. She held it with one hand. It felt smooth and warm and her hands disappeared due to the bright light.

"remember, You have to be very precise." Comet said

Tooth breathed deeply and said "I wish Jackson Overland Frost and I could live an average human life for 1 whole month."

The star grew even brighter and Tooth had to close her eyes.

"hey, Jack." Tooth heard Comet say. "Do you agree to live a human life with Toothiana for 1 month?"

"Yeah, sure."

There was a clap and Comet said "Wish granted!"

The star was at its brightest and Tooth could see some light through her eyelids.

There was a strong gush of wind that almost sent her flying backwards. Then there was the loud bang and everything was silent. She felt the ground on her feet and the star slowly disappears. The light started to fade and she opened her eyes.

Around her were Jack, Comet, and Winter. They were in a regular apartment though she didn't know where. She noticed she was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, denim pants and black flats - which she never wore before. She had brown hair and she wore a headband that had three short clothes hanging from the right side. It was colored blue, green, and violet. She also had small yellow earrings.

She saw Jack. He had brown hair, brown eyes and the same hoodie except it didn't have any frost. He also had his brown pants instead it didn't have any strings at the end and it was properly trimmed and he wore brown sneakers. The only thing that didn't change was Winter and Comet. They still wore the same thing.

The apartment was nice and small. It had a living room, a counter, a kitchen and a door leading to the bedroom and washroom. There was a small cabinet in the corner filled with pictures and they had a small terrace.

"Wow. This is what the inside of an apartment looks like." Winter marveled "You could have given them a bigger house."

"Sorry! She said a normal human life."

Comet turned at the couple

"Congratulations !" She beamed "You guys are now human!"


	7. The Lies

North smiled and held up his train. He finally rebuilt it for the 3rd time.

He placed it on the track and let it fly. He marveled at it until the door slammed into it and broke it… _again_.

A yeti came in. North rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply. He understood yeti language and he said _The Man in the Moon came. I have summoned the guardians._

"Good." North said "I will be out in minute."

North actually puzzled at the thought if he should rebuild the train. He sighed again and stood up to face MiM. He blames Jack for all of this. He was one of the first guardians. MiM helped him in everything he did and accomplished. And all his years of working he has never seen MiM so… agitated.

The others were already there when he went to the main portion of the workshop. That includes the MiM.  
His Moonbeam shown down from his window and the others were pacing nervously.

"Manny! You are back so soon?" North nervously asked.

There was a shadow of Tooth on the moon. "

"She not yet here. Should we go fetch her?"

There was no reply but North felt in his belly that he said yes. And his belly was never wrong.

"Guardians!" He yelled, making Sandy and Bunny jump "Let's go. We are getting Tooth."

Baby Tooth was in charge. She always was whenever Tooth is not around. Yes, the baby tooth with the pink and blue eye and the beauty mark below her left eye. She stayed in the palace and opened up memories for the older kids and listened to the reports about how many teeth has been collected.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Baby Tooth looked down to see North's sleigh with North, Bunny and Sandy in it.

Baby Tooth kinda panicked. Tooth wasn't here and she knew Tooth was dating Jack and spirits dating isn't really… normal.

Baby Tooth breathed in deeply and flew towards them. "_Good morning, um. Is there anything you need?"_

She asked but the guardians just looked at her. Oh, yeah, they can't understand her.

"Baby Tooth! Where is Tooth?" North asked

"_Sorry, I don't know._" She said raising her shoulders.

"Any idea where she might be, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"_maybe with either Winter, Comet. She could be with Jack and Jack stays with…" _

_Baby Tooth had an idea. "follow me!"_

She gestured the guardians to come with her and zoomed towards Jamie's house.

There was a big explosion and everyone was gone. It was just Sophie and her umbrella.

Sophie wondered where they could be. She didn't really understand most of it.

She sat on the grass thinking about what just happened when she saw a small dot zooming towards her.

It looked like hummingbird… nope, It's Baby Tooth!

"Baby Tooth!" Sophie exclaimed standing up.

Baby Tooth was saying something when North and his sleigh appeared and parked right in front of her house.

Sophie's mouth was hanging open. It's been such a long time since she last saw the other guardians and North's sleigh.

North climbed out with Sandy and Bunnymund "Sophie!" North exclaimed.

"Hey, It's been such a long time! I know Jamie doesn't really be-"

"Where are Tooth and Jack?"

Sophie blinked. The sudden seriousness of North caught her off guard. She knows something bad is going down and Tooth and Jack are in the middle of it. Since Sophie grew up pretty much a rebel, she knows what _someone-is-in-trouble_ sounds like and in most cases; she would deny everything she is accused of. Whatever Jack and Tooth are planning, Sophie decided she will try to hide as much as possible.

"I don't know." She said bluntly

"Were they here?"

Sophie was about to say no when she realized who she was talking to. _The guardians._ She can't possibly lie to them; she would get in so much trouble. No, she would bend the truth.

"…yes."

"What did they do, mate?" Bunny joined in

Sophie sighed. She hates tricking Bunnymund but you have to do what you have to do.

"Talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" North said

"I didn't understand anything."

"Okay, where there other spirits."

"None that I'm familiar with."

"And did anything weird happen?"

"Nope."

"Did you see where they head off to."

"no."

"North, south, east, west…"

"most probably west."

They eyed her warily but she kept a poker face. She was good at these kinds of things.

"okay. We have to look for them. Tell me when you see anything."

"sure thing." Sophie said, smiling


	8. The Storm

Jack and Tooth looked around their new home. They had everything they needed to leave a normal life for one whole month.

"Hey Jack, do you know how to cook?" Tooth asked looking at the fridge. "You've always been with Sophie and most probably she would've taught you how to co-"Tooth stopped talking "Jack?"

She found Jack looking at the pictures in the cabinet. Tooth looked at the pictures too.

There were pictures of their human selves and their families. There was a formal picture of Jack and his parents and sister, and a couple of pictures of Jack and his sister. There were then pictures of Tooth and Jack hanging out- going to a carnival and having a picnic. Then there were pictures of Tooth's family. She almost forgot the face of her parents.

"They are you parents, aren't they, Tooth." Jack asked "Your real life parents."

Tooth nodded

"How did you become a guardian? Did you die?"

"No."

"Then how id you turn into a guardian."

"It's a pretty long story. My dad was a servant of a king and my mom was one of the Sisters of Flight. I had an ordinary life until I grew wings and the parents of my friends tried to take me away to be sold but my friends and my family protected me. And that's how they died. They gave me my baby teeth and told me to keep those happy memories so I started gathering teeth to help the children remember. To help them remember to be happy and keep them innocent."

There was a long silence until Tooth continued "I think we turn into guardians when our families are gone so they won't worry about us too much or they think we're dead."

Jack looked at her "You really think so?"

"Think about it. North never had a family, Bunnymund's whole race was gone when he turned into a guardian. My parents and were gone and you…"

Jack sighed "They know I'm dead… I think it's best that way. To let them think I'm dead rather than go crazy with worry for me."

There was a long silence until Jack said "Enough of this sadness, let's go out!"

"We don't even know where we are."

"Exactly!"

Tooth smiled and said "One more thing."

She pulled Jack in for a long kiss.

Jack was caught off guard but then he kissed back.

When they pulled apart, Tooth smiled up at him. "I've been meaning to do that for a long time now."

The first thing Jack and Tooth did was eat.

Being a spirit, they don't feel hunger, sleepiness, or pain.

They went to the nearest café and ate bread and drank some shakes. They ordered about 5 more meals until they were stuffed. They made friends with the waiter and payed 80 dollars for their meal even though it only costs 43 dollars.

Then they rode the bus around until Jack said "I think I know this place."

"You do?" Tooth asked

As soon as the bus stopped, Jack jumped up and ran outside.

"I know this place!" He said again and grabbed Tooth's hand and started running.

Tooth couldn't help but giggle "Jack, wait up!"

"Come on!" he said

They weaved around the crowded sidewalk and left most adults annoyed. Jack didn't stop until the crowd thinned and there were more houses. Jack suddenly stopped causing Tooth to hit him on his back. Jack was looking at something and Tooth moved to see what is was.

It was a statue, a statue of a family.

"We're in Burgess." Jack stated

Tooth knew what Jack was hinting at. She smiled and said "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go see Jamie!"

Jamie wasn't the first person in Jack's mind. It was actually Sophie but Tooth was right. He could try to make Jamie believe in the guardians again. Jack's not asking for Jamie to hang out with him again. If Jamie could at least believe in him and in the guardians again, then that would be much better.

Jack grasped Tooth's hand again and led both of them to Sophie's house.

They crossed at least 6 blocks. Jack wasn't really used to running for a long time- especially with shoes on- and by the time they got to Jamie's house, they were breathing heavily.

They stood on the sidewalk to catch their breath when Sophie walked out holding a kite.

Sophie saw Jack and Tooth and squinted at them "maybe it's the sun." They heard her murmur.

She then shrugged and said "can I help you?"

"yeah, we're looking for your brother." Jack said.

Tooth was stifling a laugh and so was Jack. They can't believe Sophie couldn't recognize them.

"He's not here… do I know you?" Sophie asked questioningly

"You should."

"And… why is that?"

"'cause you hang out with me every day!" Jack exclaimed

Sophie's eyes widened "Jack?!"

Jack spread his arms "The one and only!"

"And Tooth?!"

"Yup." Tooth said giggling.

"You guys… you're _human_!" Sophie exploded

"I know! Isn't it cool?!"

Sophie was about to rejoice when she suddenly remembered something

"Oh my gosh, you guys gotta hide."

"Why?" jack asked, surprised by the sudden seriousness in Sophie's voice.

"The guardians are looking for you," Sophie said

"what?" Tooth asked

"You guys are in big trouble, you have to get out of here, now!" Sophie said

Then there was a loud thunder and the sky suddenly darkened.

They heard Sophie gasped and they turned around.

Up in the sky, standing on a cluster of stormy clouds, was Pitch Black.


	9. The Fear

**Sorry for the long update. I was planning to create an ROBTD fanfic but then I read this fanfic, then another fanfic, then I went to Ellen and then piano practice and…. It's pretty messed up. I hope you like the story so far. I hope you're not bored or anything. Every time I get a review, I kinda panic and think if this story sucks or not. OK, continue.**

"Look what we have here." Pitch gloated "Is that… Tooth and Jack?" Pitch laughed "I knew your relationship will get you in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Jack said, trying to sound brave.

Pitch smiled evilly "You're all a pathetic bunch, aren't you? From the beginning, it was pretty obvious what you two had. And I know what love can do; I've been here before all of you. So, while you were celebrating up there, I waited in the shadows, biding my time, waiting for your love to grow." Pitch laughed "I at least expected you to stay far away from the other guardians but _this._" Pitch said gesturing to them. "I was not expecting this; the two of you, without nothing but a kid and each other."

Thunder erupted and thousands of nightmares appeared beside Pitch. Pitch smiled at them and said "get them."

The nightmares ran straight towards them. Jack and Tooth hugged each other, closed their eyes, and waited for the worst to come.

Sophie watched with wide eyes as the nightmares took Jack and Tooth.

"You monster! LET THEM GO!" Sophie couldn't help but scream.

Pitch looked over to her and smiled evilly "You would make a fine fearling."

Nightmares started to approach Sophie and she never felt any more afraid. Pitch smiled and left her along with Jack, Tooth, and the other nightmares.

Sophie really hated this moment right now. The Nightmares where approaching her slowly and she was scared half to death. But then a thought came into her mind. Is she really going to let them win?! Is she really going to let them have the satisfaction?!Fat chance.

She smiled and ran at the nearest Nightmare and kicked it hard. It immediately exploded in a cloud f black dust. Sophie laughed. IS it that easy? The nightmares backed off.

"Yeah that's right." Sophie started "I'm not scared of you!"

The Nightmares started running but Sophie wasn't done yet. She was having too much fun.

She ran for the nearest and touched it. The Nightmare exploded in black dust and it reformed into an eagle and turned gold; Dreamsand. The other Nightmares panicked and ran away as fast as they can.

The eagle circled Sophie and she laughed. This was amazing! She let the eagle land on her arm and it stared at her.

"Can you tell the guardians about this mess?" Sophie asked "wow, I'm talking to an eagle made out of dreamsand."

The eagle stared at her and nodded and it flew away. Sophie was shocked but then she smiled. She's pretty sure it understood her.

The eagle flew towards Sandy's island. There's no point going towards the other guardians since they couldn't interpret what it had to say.

Sandy's island is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It's much hidden and usually, if any plane flew above, Sandy would make everyone aboard fall asleep and then direct the plane away.

The Eagle reached Sandy's island in a few minutes and found Sandy giving out dreams in the highest part of his island. It landed on Sandy's shoulder. He was confused at first but then, the eagle changed its form into a small swirl of sand and ran through Sandy's hand.

Sandy caught some of it and rubbed it between his fingers and he examined it closely. Then there was one thought that entered his mind loud and clear. _TOOTH AND JACK ARE IN TROUBLE. THEY ARE CAPTURED BY PITCH AND THEY ARE HUMAN. _

Sandy blinked. He didn't know how to react to this. He had to call the other guardians together. He needs to go The North Pole.

Sandy spread his arms and sent dreamsand to every child asleep and sent some extra in other places just in case people start sleeping. He then formed his favorite mode of transportation- an airplane and flew as as he could towards the North Pole.


	10. The Spell

**Is it weird if you're 12 and you're writing rated T fanfics? Tell me if you are below 13. I want to know how many kids are out there. **

So much happened in the span of a few minutes, at first Jack and Tooth were hugging, with their eyes shut and waiting for the nightmares. Jack had his back towards Pitch with the futile attempt to protect her.

Then there was the sound of swirling sand and then Jack and she was pulled apart. There was silence and Tooth opened her eyes. There was pure darkness. She was inside some cage that didn't have any holes. She heard Sophie scream and she instantly panicked. She kicked at her cage but it only absorbed her shots. She didn't make any sound or progress. Then they started moving. She could feel it for a short time and suddenly, they where descending. They went down for such a long time and suddenly, she was thrown out, only to see she was in a metal cage. She was in Pitch's lair. A few feet away from her was Jack in his own hanging cage.

"Jack, are you ok?!" Tooth called out but he didn't reply. His back was facing her and he wasn't moving. Tooth wanted to break down and cry right then and there but she didn't want to look weak in front of Pitch. She won't give her the satisfaction.

Pitch appeared on a high ledge in front of them and he was half covered in darkness.

"Pitch! Let me out of here!" She screamed with more anger than fear while try

"You're in no position to give orders." Pitch laughed.

Tooth continued to try to break the bars when at the corner of her eye she saw Jack stir. Tooth stared at him for a while and said with a shaky breath "Pitch, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Pitch shrugged "He was making too much noise so I had to keep him quiet."

Tooth was speechless. She couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. She didn't think Pitch could be this evil and twisted.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Pitch said "But then, you two would be perfect fearlings."

Tooth was utterly surprised. She sat there in her cage wearing a completely horrified expression.

"Though, your souls are _very _pure. It would take a lot of staining to turn it dark." Pitch smiled "So let's get started shall we? Let me start with Frost."

Pitch walked towards Jack.

"Pitch! You stop it right now!" Tooth screamed swinging in her cage.

Pitch smiled at her and opened Jack's cage. He pulled Jack by his hoodie. Jack suddenly woke and gasped. He tried to get a hold of his hood and pulled at the front to try to breathe. Jack glanced at Tooth who was uncontrollably crying.

"Tooth! Are you okay?!" Jack gasped.

Tooth's tears fell more often. She can't believe he was worried for her when he was literally being strangled alive.

"no! no, wait!" Tooth cried and started attacking the cage even harder.

Pitch dragged Jack away before Tooth could reply.

"no!... no…." Tooth muttered as she slumped against the cage. She couldn't believe this happened.

North worked on his train for the who-knows-how-many-th time. He really liked this one and he was determined to finish it. It took him about 3 hours to finish the train again.

Before North could let it fly, there was a loud knock on the door which made North's hand slip, dropping and breaking the train. Again. North was speechless. This train was probably cursed or something.

He muttered a few ungrateful words before he stepped outside. Bunnymund and Sandy were there already.

"North!" Bunnymund exclaimed and hopped towards him. "We've got a problem, mate. It' Tooth and Jack! They're in big trouble."

"What are you talking about?" North said, trying to stay calm. "What did they do?"

"They turned themselves human, mate!"

North blinked "Human? That is impossible."

"It's true! Sandy said so, mate. He got a distress message…" Bunny breathed in deeply "Look mate, I know I've always hated Frost but we need to save him."

"Of course we will. We need plan first." North concluded when suddenly, there was a bright light behind him.

North turned around and there was the _actual_ MiM. North was speechless. The _actual _MiM! From the Moon! MiM never left his moon! He was way too busy. Never in North's immortal life has this happened. This situation might be way worse than he thought.

"Man in Moon." North marveled.

"Yes, thank you for the kind greeting."

North stared at him. He never really heard MiM speak before. His voice sounded so peaceful, nice, inviting, and full of mystery and deep loss.

"I know I don't come down at all but I need to settle this matter personally." MiM said slowly.

"This concerns Toothiana and Jackson."

"MiM, mate, we've been trying to get them apart but they always find a way to get together. It's bonkers, mate."

"That's it." MiM said "I don't really know much about love but I learned, thanks to the people of Earth, that love finds its way. It's a greater force no one can control. What Tooth and Jack had was special. They should embrace it. Love is nice, it will do them good,. I should never have tried to take it away. It's my fault. And now we need to rescue them from whatever problem they are in."

"Do not worry. We will take care of this." North said confidently.

"It will be pretty tough with Frost and Tooth without their powers." Bunny said.

"exactly and so they need to get back their powers by using the spell."

"Sorry Manny but we're not wizards." Bunny said

"You don't have to be. North, Do you remember the first spell Ombric taught you?"

Bunnymund looked at North who was deep in thought. "North, mate. Who is Ombric."

North didn't reply and he quietly said "I believe, I believe, I believe."

MiM beamed "exactly. That is the most powerful spell of all and even chidren can perform it. You have to believe." There was suddenly a bright beam of moonlight and MiM walked below it.

"Thank you, guardians. Please, take care of them." MiM said before everything turned brighter and brighter and suddenly, it was gone, as fast as it had come.


	11. The Help

**I can't believe you made it this far. I've been very busy with Lord of the Rings. I watched it on T.V. and ended up doing nothing but watch, think, and fan girl over it for 4 days. I think my feels have calmed down but I'm not really sure. I hope you like it!:)**

"So, how are we gonna do this, mate?" Bunnymund asked North.

"I think it is not possible… it's not strong enough…" North muttered, pacing deep in thought.

"North, mate?"

"It is not possible for powers to be removed." North said.

"Mate, I think it is."

"No, powers not really gone. If it is completely gone then it will not come back. No, it still in them… somewhere."

"Are you sure about that, mate?"

"I studied magic with Ombric. I know this."

"Well then all we have to do is use the spell to bring them here. Mate, maybe we could even use the spell to solve all our problems!"

"No, don't take it for granted. It is not strong and it only used when needed most."

"So…"

North thought for a while. "Baby Tooth should sneak in and teach them the spell. Tooth could understand her. When they get their powers back we will then rescue them."

"mate, Tooth is human! She can't understand Baby To-"

"Not all of power is lost, remember. This will work."

"Ok then, let's go get Baby Tooth then."

Sandy was looking up at the talking guardians. He hated being so quiet but he's always afraid of waking someone up even if no one near was sleeping.

He couldn't believe any of this was happening. He did notice the spark between jack and Tooth since the beginning but he didn't expect they would take it seriously. And now they're with Pitch. Sandy didn't know how twisted Pitch could be but he knew Pitch wouldn't show mercy, especially to Jack. Pitch believed that Jack was the main reason he fell and Sandy knew Pitch was going to take his angry out mostly on him.

Sandy made a few butterflies out of dreamsand. It flew around him and flew out the window. He meant to send them to Tooth and Jack, just for some happiness in Pitch's lair. He hoped it would reach them in time.

"Ready the sleigh!"

North's loud voice snapped Sandy out of his thought and he hovered towards the other guardians.

Baby Tooth was once again in charge- the one with a blue and pink eye. She didn't like being in charge. It used to be fun but now she's just plain worried for Tooth, wherever she is.

There was a loud sound somewhere in the Palace and Baby Tooth approached it. She found North's sleigh and in it were north, Bunnymund, and Sandy- no Tooth and no Jack.

Baby Tooth got a lot more worried. Where were they?

"Baby Tooth!" North said and Baby Tooth approached them.

_Yes? _Baby Tooth said in her own language. She didn't really care if they didn't understand her.

"Mate, it's Tooth and Jack. They turned themselves human and now they're in Pitch's lair. You need to send tell them about the spell. "

_What? _Baby Tooth interrupted. _Where did you say they were? And they're human?! And what spell?! Why me?! Did you say-_

"Baby Tooth, tell them this spell. _I believe, I believe, I believe_."

The words rang in her ears. It felt very powerful. She immediately understood the spell. She looked at the guardians.

"Baby Tooth, you have to go. Remember- Pitch's lair." North urgently said.

"An' we'll come follow you, mate." Bunnymund reassured her.

Baby Tooth smiled at each and every one of them. She flew away as fast as she can. She processed the new information. Tooth and Jack were human and now they're captured by Pitch. Baby Tooth wondered how they look like if they're human. But then, how would Tooth understand her without her powers? She shrugged the question away, She's sure the guardians knew what they were doing.

She decided to speed up. She's a long way from Pitch's lair and she's determined to get there in time.


	12. The Power

Tooth was slumped against her cage, crying silently. This was all her fault. She knew from the beginning what they were doing wasn't normal. She was the older one between both of them, she should have stopped it before it grew worse. Jack wouldn't know any better, he was just a fun loving kid! Not any longer. He'll just be a fearling. And soon she will be too. Tooth curled into a ball and cried harder. This was the worst thing to ever happen to her.

She cried for more than a few minutues when she heard the sound of a hummingbird's wings. She looked up and saw Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth looked at Tooth worriedly and wiped away her tears.

Baby Tooth said something and for the first time, Tooth didn't understand her.

"I'm sorry." Tooth said about to cry again "I don't understand."

Baby Tooth looked straight at her eyes and said the same thing again and again. Tooth knew it was useless. She rested her head on the bars and closed her eyes when there was a small voice itching at the back of her mind.

"I…lie.. … ..I..beli….e."

Tooth sat up. "Did you just…?"

Baby Tooth nodded and said it again and Tooth heard the voice again except clearer.

"I belie…e, I beli…ve, I beli…e"

"One more time." Urged Tooth. Baby tooth smiled and said loud and clear.

"I believe, I believe, I believe."

Tooth was surprised. "I believe, I believe, I believe." She repeated "That's the answer, is it?"

Baby Tooth smiled up at her and nodded.

Tooth sat up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and slowly said "I believe, I believe, I believe."

Nothing happened but Tooth didn't expect anything too. She repeated it again and again. On her 6th try, she felt something, a small change inside. There was hope. She kept her eyes closed. She smiled and chanted again.

"I believe, I believe, I believe. I believe, I believe, I believe…"

Tooth felt herself slowly change. She was getting there! Suddenly there was a big explosion and she felt her cage and all others rattle. Tooht's eyes flew open and she saw herself change completely.

"You're you again!" Baby Tooth said. "The Guardians are here!"

There was another explosion. And she found North's sleigh flying around Pitch's lair. Sandy flew slowly towards her and opened her cage.

Tooth jumped out and hugged him. She was out! Only one thing came in her mind- Jack. She suddenly panicked and looked for Jack.

She saw the guardians battling the nightmares and Pitch.

"North!" Tooth cried.

"We can handle it! Find Jack!" North called while he fought with a nightmare.

Tooth nodded and placed Baby Tooth on her shoulder. "Hold on Baby me." She said and she flew around Pitch's lair.

Tooth bumped occasionally on the wall because of the darkness. Usually she would have to battle a nightmare and she would carefully protect Baby Tooth. She flew around a few minutes until she momentarily panicked and hit the wall so hard she crashed to the ground. She couldn't find Jack. Her hands and knees hurt because of her fall and she couldn't believe she was about to give up. She felt Baby Tooth's tiny hands on her shoulder but she couldn't comfort her now. She felt too weak.

She felt something warm touch her hand and she found a butterfly made out of dreamsand! She looked at it closely and flew away. She thought it was going to hit a wall but it lit the darkness and it showed the way. Tooth followed it closely and soon she was lead to where jack was.

Tooth gasped. Jack was on the floor surrounded by swirling black sand. It was like a tornado and he was in the middle.

"Jack!" Tooth cried but he didn't answer.

Tooth tried to get to him but whenever she touched black sand, she was thrown backwards. She made fruitless attempts until she saw the butterfly. It landed on her hand and she had an idea.

She looked at it closely and blew gently. The butterfly dissolved into pure dreamsand and it floated towards the black tornado.

At first, it absorbed the dreamsand and she thought she failed but then the tornado started slowing down and turning golden until it stopped and disappeared altogether.

Once Tooth was sure it was gone she slowly approached Jack. She almost cried all over again.

Jack didn't look like his normal self. Most of his hair was colored black except the center which was still brown. He looked even thinner than usual and he had frost on his clothes in all the right places except it was all black.

Tooth sat down and rested Jack's head on her lap. Jack was barely breathing and Tooth was once again on the verge of tears.

"Jack?" Tooth said, her voice cracking. "Jack?"

A tear fell down and landed on Jack's forehead. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at her.

Tooth gasped. His eyes were violet except for the barest hints of blue.

Jack smiled weakly at her. "you came…"

"Of course I would. Now let's get you out of here."

Tooth placed Jack's arm over her shoulder and slowly flied out. Baby Tooth saw both of them and landed on jack's shoulder.

"I'm alright… baby Tooth… don't worry." Jack said weakly which only made baby tooth even more nervous.

"Call the others, Baby me. We have to get out of here."

Baby Tooth nodded and zoomed away.

Jack was in and out of consciousness. He would fight to keep awake but end up slumping against Tooth who was struggling with all her might. He hated everything that moment. He couldn't really piece together his thoughts but he knew this was all his fault. If he didn't stand up against the moon or get together with Tooth none of this should have happened.

For what seemed like an eternity he heard Tooth whisper "Jack, we're here. We're going to get you out of here."

He was too tired to respond. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. He felt the wood of the seats of the sleigh on his back and his head on Tooth's lap.

"Tooth…?" He managed to say. "I'm so ….sorry." he mumbled after he totally blacked out.


	13. The Kiss

The first thing Jack remembered was that he was on a soft bed. At least he thought it was a bed. Now that he thinks about it, he's never laid down in a proper bed ever since he turned into a spirit.

Jack opened his eyes. He was in a small room with a tall window to the right and a big wooden door to the right. The room had shelves filled with toys and candles. There was a small fireplace that wasn't being used and a full body mirror. Outside the window were snow covered grounds that slope down and a bright blue sky. He was in the North Pole.

Jack started to recall the past events. He ran to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was his old self again- dead white hair, pale skin, thin lips, and striking blue eyes. Leaning on the mirror was his staff. He grabbed it and felt all the power coming back to him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe that was all a dream. Jack blinked some dream. He sighed and walked outside.

"Jack!"

He turned around and Tooth hugged him, tackling him on the floor. "Your okay! Your okay!" She said as she hugged him even tighter.

Jack saw the other guardians looking at the two of them.

"well come back, Frost." Bunnymund said

"Why? What happened?"

Tooth released and looked at him. "You don't remember?"

Jack thought for a moment. "No, I remember everything. Last thing I remembered was that I was on North's sleigh."

"Well, after that, we had to purify your soul again so you were asleep for 3 months."

Jack's eye widened. "_3 Months?!"_

"We used dreamsand, star dust-"

"What does star dust have to do with any of this?!"

"It helped clean your soul. Black sand is very powerful."

This was a lot to take in. Jack looked around. 3 months was a long time.

"It was all gone by 4 weeks but then you wouldn't wake up and you kept having nightmares. Sandy checked on you every hour to make sure there aren't any nightmares and…"

Tooth hugged him again "I'm just glad you're okay."

Jack was about to hug back when he remembered something. He and Tooth couldn't be together. They tried and they both got captured by Pitch. Jack slowly pushed her away and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tooth but… it can't happen."

Tooth stared at him and the others looked at him too.

"What are you talking about."

"Man in the moon was right! North was right, Bunny was right, we shouldn't be together. It's not normal."

"Jack…"

"Look what happened when we tried to be together, you got hurt!"

"I'm perfectly fine! How can you worry about me, you're the one who got tormented by Pitch and his nightmares!"

"I care about you okay!"

"Manny agreed to both of you!" North suddenly screamed.

There was a long silence and Jack and Tooth stared at him. "What?"

"Man in Moon allows you to be together."

"Are you sure? Why?" Tooth said.

North sighed and helped both of them off the floor.

"Because." North started quietly, pulling the two closer. Jack and Tooth started getting lost into each other's eyes. "What both of you have is special. It's going to help you get through tough times. It will always find a way."

"We have no future together." Jack said

"I honestly don't care."

Tooth smiled at Jack and he smiled back. Tooth placed her hands on Jack's shoulders and they both kissed.


	14. The End

**Yey! Last chapter! Yes, it's done. I'm planning on writing another story instead its ROBTD and I want to write another one but I'm still working out the details. Anyway, thanks for reading until the end. I hope you enjoyed everything. Please review or something even though each review freaks me out. I won't be so active anymore thanks to my wonky internet connection. Anyway, last one, enjoy.**

2 Years later

"Well, how is everything?" Sophie asked Jack

"I invited at 23 people."

"Good. Any food?"

"We don't eat."

"North does and you have to please every guest."

Sophie looked at the party going on around her. She has been teaching Jack how to throw parties and this was a party Jack threw all by himself. Jack invited the other spirits. There was Cupid, Mother Nature, Comet, Winter and her sisters, father time, April- Spirit of April Fool's Day-, and a lot more spirits.

"hmm…" She said analyzing every small detail "More lights over there… that should be good… The music is good. Did you make sure it fit everyone's taste?"

"Yup."

Sophie smiled at him. They were roughly the same height now. "Great job. It's pretty neat but it could use some improvements."

Jack smiled at her and hugged her tight. Sophie hugged him hard and buried her face in his hood. "It's time to move on. You have to work harder in school."

"But what about hanging out with you?" Sophie asked, her voice cracking

"You're already 14. You're in high school."

"But you're the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to stop believing."

"You won't. But I have to stop seeing you more often."

Jack felt the tears on Sophie. "I'll end up like Jamie, won't I."

Jack didn't want to reply. He only hugged her tighter.

Sophie let go and ran off. She really wasn't the best in goodbyes. Jack sighed and turned around and saw Tooth. She was looking at him and her eyes were filled with concern.

"Every kid grows up. And we have to let go." Tooth slowly said

"That warms my heart."

Tooth smiled at him and hugged him. "We don't have any future."

"You don't have to remind me."

"But it's true."

Tooth let go and stared at him. "We can't go any further than boyfriend and girlfriend. We can't get married or grow old. Do you seriously still want to be with me?" Tooth muttered and looked at the floor.

Jack lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Yes."

They both stared into each other's eyes and they kissed. No matter what happens, Jack would fight for them and so would Tooth. That moment they both realized what they had. It was something stronger than anything in existence. It helped them get away from Pitch. So love is stronger than darkness. It helped them stay together when everyone said no. So then love is stronger than others. It stood against one of the most powerful beings in the universe- Man in the Moon. Love is stronger than the moon.

The end.


End file.
